


Harry Potter Drabbles

by in_motu_proprio



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cats, Character Death, Drabbles, F/M, Family, First Kiss, Fluff, Language, M/M, Mourning, Mpreg, Mult-part, Snark, Swearing, challenge, cursing, snarry, snupin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1767766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_motu_proprio/pseuds/in_motu_proprio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These all come from different challenges I've been involved in over the years.  I've gone back and pulled some old works off my LJ so I can have all my stuff in the same place.  </p><p>Pairing listed in the beginning of the chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Herbology 101

**Author's Note:**

> Snape/Lupin

“Rosa Damascena, commonly known as the Damask rose, sometimes as the Rose of Castile, is a rose hybrid, derived from….”

“I don’t need a lesson in the plant’s geneology, Severus, it was just a gift.” Remus crossed his arms a bit huffily, brow raised.

“And I didn’t ask you for a flower, did I?” He held the flower out to Remus, brow raised. “Find something a little more valuable with which to woo me.” 

An arm wrapping around Severus’ waist made him jump, but his glare didn’t falter. Remus stared back at him a quick second before grinning. “Stop being such a fussy little bitch and kiss me already.”


	2. Big Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snape/Lupin
> 
> Warning: MPREG

Because of Lupin's lycanthropy, Severus was the one who wound up in a delicate condition. It was Teddy's fault. The little ankle biter had been adamant about wanting a baby brother. One of his mates just had one and apparently it was all the rage. Remus and Severus had been considering it for awhile. Why not now? Things went very well until Teddy found out that the baby was a girl. He'd been so angry he didn't talk to them for days. His drawings were manipulative reminders that he wanted a boy and if they loved him, they'd fix things. 

"What does he want us to do, pin it on?" Severus set the drawing down glaring at Remus, hurt clear in his eyes as he ran his hand over his belly. Severus was hormonal and very sensitive, so it was Remus who'd gone in to talk to Teddy about how the parts were not interchangeable. That led to questions about how Severus could carry a child since he wasn't a girl, and Remus came out the other end of the discussion owing Teddy a puppy. He had no idea how that happened, but he had to make the questions stop. 

Teddy looked down at the pink, wrinkly bundle in Severus' arms. "She's really small." He clearly was not impressed with this little human being. Severus looked away, trying not to be hurt on his daughter's behalf. Teddy stepped forward, putting his finger on the tip of her nose. She gurgled, looking up at Teddy. "You don't have to pin a dingle on her. Just make it a boy next time." Teddy finally forgave his fathers for the sin of not giving him a little brother because he'd discovered something more wonderful than having a little brother. Being a big brother.


	3. Gluttony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snape/Lupin

When Severus fled with Draco, it became Remus' job to look through his room. What he found wasn't surprising; lots of dead things in jars, journals full of precise script, and books. It wasn't the presence of the books themselves that surprised Remus, just the sheer number. Every wall was lined with shelves full of Severus' collection. Remus remembered waking up to Severus reading one of his books the last time they'd had a shag at Grimmauld Place. All Remus could do for a long time was stare at the books and miss the last person to make life bearable.


	4. Open for Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snape/Lupin

"How can you not see that?" Severus demands. "We open today and what did I ask you to do?" 

"... dust." Remus sighed, toeing the ground like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "Sorry."

"Utterly insincere." Severus glared at Remus, a hint of humor in his eyes. 

"Utterly." 

"You just wanted to look at my ass." Remus' eyebrows wagged. "Pervert."

"Have I ever denied that?" Remus slid behind Severus, "we have half an hour before we open." His hand crept down Severus' stomach only to find something hard in his palm. 

"Twenty-nine minutes, thirty seconds. Get dusting."


	5. Dead of Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G rated McGonnagall/Snape

“Hard day?” 

Glowing eyes looked up from beneath the desk, narrowing in annoyance at being caught. 

Severus had never liked cats, really any animal while it was living, but he could tolerate her when she was like this. Mostly it was because there was no expectation for conversation. It didn’t happen often, but Severus cherished silence whenever he could get it. 

He took a seat near the hearth and sat back, watching her approach and take a spot herself. Minerva stretched, twisting her spine in that unique catlike way that made him jealous before settling in for a quiet evening.


	6. Eyes Have It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snarry
> 
> Snape/Potter

“Look at me.” Those words had haunted Harry for ten years now. He’d hear it sometimes in his sleep and see the silver seeping from Snape’s skin.

Harry had a reputation for being unusually dim, but this time he’d known. Even as he said the words, he’d known what he would find. 

Dark eyes traveled up until they met Harry’s, black holding green as Harry pushed the hood down. Harry held Severus’ gaze until he got so close his eyes crossed. Neither knew who closed that final gap, but it was closed at the same time something wholly new opened.


	7. In the Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry/Ginny and Harry/Snape

Harry's youngest plays in the grass and Harry wonders. _What if Ginny hadn't gotten pregnant? What if we weren't forced to marry? If only I stood up for myself._ Severus got him to think for himself, to direct his attentions to what mattered. He misses the man intensely. 

Albus Severus scrapes his knee and Ginny rushes to him. Harry stays where he is, not wanting to get his hands dirty. _If only he'd said something in The Shack._ Ginny carries Albus Severus into the house, James tackles his sister and Harry is forced to get involved, abandoning Severus once more.


	8. Dreams, Dreams... of When We Just Started Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus Snape/Eileen Snape
> 
> Warning: Character Death

The sachrine smell of candy, hot air balloons rising majestically; these are the things Severus dreams of as he dies. Potter drains him of what he needs, but Severus holds onto this day. His mother's jet hair flowing free as she rides her broom, Severus tucked in against her. Never openly demonstrative in the muggle world, when she ventured in with her kind, Eileen came alive. As the world started to narrow, Severus dreamt of his mother, of how soft her hand felt as they waited in line for the ponies.


End file.
